Troubleshooter
by Tarzje
Summary: Sofia finds out that Wendy is very good at troubeshooting. SofiaWendy


You know what I don't get? How the members of the graveyard shift are never happy to get a new team member, in fact, they basically treat new team members like shit. I can tell by my own first hand experience. I had heard the rumours about how 'clingy' the team was and that they were like 'family', but I never thought that they would be downright territorial. I wonder how Sara managed to squeeze her way in, well actually I don't. I mean it's obviously she is fucking Catherine Willows, and if you make Catherine Willows happy, you make he whole team happy. No one wants to suffer her wrath, another first hand experience I can tell you all about.

Today is a day like no other, apart from the fact that I'm snooping around the Lab, a place I fortunately don't have to spend all shift anymore. I'm just here to sympathize with the new girl. I heard the graveyard shift got a new lab team member and I wanted to check out the new meat for myself and maybe offer her my shoulder to cry on after she suffered from the not so very warm welcome she will receive. Not so warm? Who am I kidding; it's a downright freezing cold welcome, to make it sound a little more pleasant than it really is.

I tried very hard to fit in, I even though I was getting there with Sara, who seemed to be the hardest nut to crack. Oh man, how I was wrong about that. As I ride my inner train of thought I find myself in the Lab, looking for this new girl, Wendy is her name. I see her talking, no let me rephrase that, I see her TRYING to talk to Catherine. Poor girl, the icebreaker she was offering seemed to be more like an icemaker, the rolling of Catherine's eyes was the first sign of the wrath I mentioned above. Man, she must have said something really wrong, like telling the blonde CSI she wanted to hug her or something. I chuckle at my own sense of humour; I am on a roll tonight I might add, before I approach the poor puppy dog Lab girl who just got kicked down by Catherine Willows.

If only she knew this would just be the beginning…

I almost reached her as she turns around, wow, dark eyes, big dark eyes, brown hair, silky almost and that smile.

"Hi, I'm Wendy," she says with a smile, although I can see in her eyes she is a bit nervous.

"Hi Wendy, my name is Sofia," I say as I extend my hand to her. Her skin is soft and smooth, her handshake is firm, but I can sense the nervousness in it.

"Sofia, how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Did Catherine say no?" I smirk, can't help but tease her a little bit.

"Not exactly," Wendy says, not giving in, I like that.

"She ignored the topic right?" I say with a smug grin on my face, she's good, but I'm better.

Wendy laughs. "Seriously though, lunch tomorrow?" She says as she looks at me with those puppy eyes of hers, how could I say no to that?

"How about we grab a beer after shift?"

She answers me with a big smile, I hope that means yes.

"I'll see you after shift then, Sofia," the way she pronounced my name, made a shiver go down my spine. Was she flirting with me?

So here we are, Wendy and me, a couple of hours later sitting at a bar, sipping beer. Well I'm kind of past the sipping, I'm downing my beers. The way she has been acting with me has made me nervous. Either I'm suffering from a serious case of hallucination or she is flirting shamelessly with me. My mind seems to lean to the latter, but that might be wishful thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me, waking me up from my daze.

I swallow, hard, and take another sip, well a long draught and look her deep in the eyes. It might have been my courage, my good mood, the alcohol or all of the above but I actually said what I said.

"I was thinking about whether or not to kiss you," I say bluntly. Hmm that must have been the alcohol speaking.

"That seems a problem, yeah," Wendy says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is," how can I say no to that smile?

"I can solve it for you though," she says, those big orbs boring into me.

"You can?" I sound like I inherited the intelligence of Jessica Simpson.

"I could kiss you first, so you wouldn't have to contemplate whether to kiss me or not," it sounded more like a statement than a question.

When I fully realise what she just said, her lips are already closing in on mine. I smile goofily before meeting her half way and kissing her gently, well maybe not so gently but you get my drift. I have to say, Wendy Simms is a great troubleshooter.


End file.
